


What Happened When Kurt and Blaine Got Back Together the First Time

by haleygirl



Series: What Happened When... [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleygirl/pseuds/haleygirl
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have healed from the break up and are back together. But in the interim Kurt has been spanking Rachel. Will he tell? And how? Contains sexual content.





	1. Chapter 1

Most people didn’t know this, but there was a small props closet under the stage at McKinley. It was where Mr. Schuster stored costume racks with outfits from Sectionals’ gone by, and two bookshelves full of random props saved from school plays. Blaine remembered, after the last performance of West Side Story, he had to go down there with a box of fake knives when everyone was striking the show. It had been three (!) days since he and Kurt had had sex for the first time, and his mind kept crawling back into replaying that night whenever he had a moment free. He remembered thinking this was a great private makeout space, like he was keeping some kind of journal now to keep track of these things now. Dusting out some cobwebs he indulged a little fantasy about how he would pull Kurt down there some day after Glee practice when no one would suspect, what things they’d be bold enough to do on school property, how they would scratch their initials into one of those bookshelves after to commemorate the occasion… And then Artie was yelling for him to come back up and help load the set out.  
In reality, while Kurt and Blaine had some intense intimate moments in each of their bedrooms and both of their cars, they never really got to fool around in that prop closet, under the bleachers, or any of the other places McKinley teenagers found their way to for such activity. Some of it was because Kurt was really private about that stuff, and some of it was that for all the progress the school made, it never really felt like a safe space to be openly romantic outside of the choir room. And then there was the fact that Blaine was such a goody-goody that any real impulse to get quickie in a dark area of the school was immediately forestalled by anxiety about how that would look on one’s permanent record.  
But we’re back together, it’s been forever, and we’re doing this damn it. Blaine had been hoping against hope that they were really going to get back together, but when it was really official it was all he could do to keep his hands appropriate until he’d dragged Kurt out of sight and into that theatrical closet.  
Kurt seemed eager, if a little shocked. “Hmmm you’ve gotten bolder in your old age…” he murmured, mouthing at Blaine’s neck as he did so.  
“Heh, this one’s been on my bucket list for AGES, ah, mmm—“ Blaine could hardly be expected to think straight with Kurt getting all handsy now.  
“I’ve missed this, ugh…” Kurt breathed, feeling Blaine pulling him closer so they were outright rutting now.  
“I miss how you feel against me.” Blaine whispered. “I can’t tell you—ahhh, yess. There---- can’t tell you how often I’ve had dreams about this…  
Kurt grinned, kissing him. “I love your dreams. I want to hear. Every. Explicit. Detail.”  
“Since when are we this dirty?” Blaine chuckled.  
“Since some cute guy at the Lima Bean went and said I was dirty cute. And I. haven’t. gotten it out. Of my head or my pants since.” Kurt now seemed to be trying to devour Blaine alive with kissing him so hard.  
It was in the middle of this re-acquainting with each other that Kurt thought of it. It was difficult to focus on much, but in the back of his head, he remembered Rachel. He wondered what Rachel would think of her straight-laced best friend doing this. She would demand all the details, he was sure. And right now he thought he’d be foolish enough to consider sharing them. He hadn’t felt so free in a long time. Blaine’s energy was electric but his touch familiar. I could do this all day. Now that they were back together, Blaine needed to graduate, stat, so they could have sex in every inch of the loft in New York. Rachel would have to be on some kind of schedule, or they could have a signal to come back later, he mused as Blaine started working at the buttons on his increasingly tight pants. Rachel would understand. And if she doesn’t, I’ll just have to paddle her backside until she listens to reason… He smiled to himself, feeling Blaine work him out of his pants, the sensation vibrating into his extremeties. In the back of his head, he remembered that he used to spank Blaine too, and maybe that was on again? And we should really talk about that, and Woah. How am I going to explain Rachel?


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt let out a loud satisfied sigh as he went about putting his pants back on. “Well I wasn’t expecting that today.”   
Blaine grinned.   
They gathered themselves together and headed out into the auditorium.  
“Aren’t you going to get in trouble for cutting class?”  
“Nah. I just had study hall, I have a Senior Honors Pass so I can pretty much go where I want.”  
“Ah so that was studying?” Kurt teased.  
“Well. …Anatomy?” Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine laughed. “You know my parents, I’m not brave enough to cut regular classes and risk them finding out. We’ll have to wait for college for that.”  
Kurt gave him a mocking stern look. “Well as I recall, part of our understanding used to be that they weren’t the only ones available to discipline you when you needed it.”  
Blaine blushed. He hadn’t thought about that in awhile.   
“True.”  
There was a quiet for a moment.  
“Am I…” Kurt ventured. “Being presumptuous here? I mean, this is a new chapter for us, we don’t have to—“  
“N-no.” Blaine said quietly. “Of—of course I want that. I want—everything we used to have. And… yeah, in college…” Blaine took a breath in, enjoying the fantasy for a moment, “There’s nothing more that I want in the world than to be sharing a bed with you every night in New York. And serving you breakfast in bed. And… sometimes maybe if I thought about skipping a class or something… having someone to… take care of that too wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”  
“You’d still want me to spank you?”  
Blaine squirmed. It was always a little uncomfortable to talk about, even now in the happiest day he’d had in ages. “Well… want is kind of a strong word. It was never exactly… a pleasant experience.”  
Kurt nodded. “The past six months you, kind of had a free pass. Sounds kinda nice.”  
Blaine swallowed hard. He shook his head. “It was awful. I mean, when we broke up it was gut-wrenching terrible at first, because I felt so depressed and guilty for fucking up. But I do feel like I kind of… grew? Just in getting closer to Sam and Tina, and having to figure some things out on my own—I’m proud of some of it, it wasn’t all bad I guess I’m saying. But I—I need that connection in my life. That connection to you. And all the things you are for me. And I don’t want to screw things up. Like I’m not going to cheat again, obviously, but in other ways I mean. I need help keeping anchored sometimes—you were my anchor, Kurt -- and… sometimes, even if it hurt and everything, getting punished every now and again, was a part of that. It was a… part of what I missed.”  
Kurt put his arm around Blaine, touched. “I guess it’s a part of what I missed, too. Just, it was a really… intimate thing, I didn’t take for granted how vulnerable you were for me. And there was something meaningful in taking care of you that way. If you didn’t want to go back to that, I’d respect it, but if you do… I’m willing.”  
Blaine nodded his assent and then looked away, hoping the conversation was done for now.  
Kurt bit his lip. He debated telling him about Rachel then and there, but then he thought better of it. It’d be breaking confidentiality with Rachel. But he couldn’t see continuing to discipline Rachel without telling Blaine now. If he was moving into the loft with them in New York in a couple months, it’d be difficult to hide it. He wasn’t sure if Blaine would consider it cheating, exactly, but it seemed like the kind of thing it wouldn’t be okay to keep from him. He’d have to talk to her, and make a decision from there.  
“Okay then. Well we’d better get you to your next class then and keep you on the straight and narrow.” Kurt said, patting at Blaine’s behind.   
“Yessir.” Blaine said, sly. “Whatever you say.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was in his old bedroom when he decided to reach out to Rachel. Blaine had just left after several hours of enjoying each other a little more leisurely than they had at the school a couple days before. Kurt had now postponed his trip back to New York twice, and really needed to be getting back, reconciled boyfriends again or no. He kicked Blaine out of his house, citing Blaine’s curfew and the hopes that being on good behavior might make his folks more likely to let him get out to New York for a couple weekends before his official move. After several promises to call from the train, Blaine relented. Watching his car pull out of his dad’s driveway from his bedroom window, Kurt pulled a shirt back over his head. It really was very nice to be back together. It was like things in life were cycling back and falling into place. Now just to deal with the Rachel thing. Might as well bite the bullet. He was sure she’d understand; he just felt bad. If she didn’t want to share their history with Blaine, then he’d have to respect that confidentiality, but he really didn’t like the idea of keeping stuff from him right out of the gate. Bottom line though was that if that was the case, the discipline aspect of their relationship would have to stop. And if she could handle him telling Blaine, but Blaine wasn’t comfortable with it continuing, they’d stop too. She was a grown up and would figure it out.   
Kurt hit the Skype app on his phone, figuring Rachel would probably be just getting home from the diner about now. He was surprised when the video came up and noticed the fuzzy Amtrack chair she was in.  
“Hey Kurt…” she said.  
“Um. Where are you??”  
“Heh. It’s… sort of a long story.”   
“Why are you on a train, is everything okay?” Kurt remembered that he was only in Lima in the first place because he’d taken the train in for his dad’s test results. Wow a lot’s happened in such a short amount of time. He couldn’t think of a non-emergency situation that Rachel would be dropping everything to get on a train, and all travel funds were strictly set aside for trips home per a heavily negotiated budgeting agreement.   
“Oh, yeah don’t worry—everything’s great!”  
“Hey Kurt!”  
“Santana? You’re there too?” Kurt was so confused now.  
Rachel pursed her lips. “Yeah, we… were homesick?”  
“Don’t you have a shift to pull tomorrow morning?”  
“I got Dani to cover for me.”  
“What’s going on?” Kurt pressed. “You can’t afford to be--”  
“It was a particularly special circumstance, you’ll understand later I’m sure!” Rachel defended.  
Santana butted in. “His boy toy’s going to flip out if you spill the beans, Rachel. My money was on Mercedes doing it first, but---”  
“Shhh!”  
Kurt’s eyebrows raised.   
Santana grunted at Rachel. “Whatever. I’m getting food. Bye Kurt, see you soon!” Kurt watched her saunter out of the frame on her way towards the snack car.  
Rachel rolled her eyes. Then she turned back to the Kurt in her phone, apologetic. “Have we ruined the surprise?”  
“Well not yet, because I’m still completely confused.”  
“Just trust me and don’t ask any more questions okay, Blaine will—I mean…” Rachel bit her lip, uncertain how to cover her tracks.  
“For an actress you really are a lousy liar, Rachel.” Kurt chuckled.  
Rachel shrugged.  
“So from what I gather you’re coming here the day before I leave to visit my boyfriend?”  
“I told you not to ask anymore questions!”  
Kurt sighed. “Fine. Well it’s the boyfriend I kind of wanted to talk to you about.”  
“I love hearing you call him that again.” Rachel gushed. “He’s so romantic!”  
Kurt thought that was an odd way of putting it, but he grinned anyway, because he, too, had been enjoying how right it all felt. “Well, with the whole changing-our-Facebook-statuses-again thing, I kind of thought we should probably talk.”  
“Why?”  
“Put your headphones in, you’re going to be annoying the other people on the train.”  
“There’s hardly anyone even—“  
“Trust me?”  
Rachel sighed, digging around for headphones and finally putting them in.  
“Things are much better when you listen to me, you know?”  
“Well, for my backside anyway I guess.” Rachel said sarcastically.  
“Yeah. That’s actually what I wanted to talk about.”  
“…Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
Rachel went quiet.   
“Figured it was better not to have the whole car hear. Or Santana.” Kurt muttered.  
Rachel nodded, blushing.  
“Obviously these aren’t the best circumstances for a real discussion—I thought you’d be—“  
“No. It’s okay. D-did you tell him about--?”  
“Oh. No. I wouldn’t. I mean, I wouldn’t without your consent first.”  
Rachel seemed a little relieved. “I hadn’t even thought about it. I guess… I should have. I was just happy you two were back together.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t think of it at first either, and then… I guess I haven’t known how to bring it up. And just thought tonight… might as well tear the band aid off?”  
Rachel sighed. “You don’t have to worry about me. F-forget about it. I totally understand you can’t…” she nodded meaningfully, not wanting to say it out loud, “…anymore—“  
“We-ell I don’t know. Maybe? I don’t want to assume, but… I do think we should tell him. And… maybe he’d be fine with it?”  
“You don’t think he’d be mad?”  
“Rachel, he’s not allowed to be mad. We weren’t together before.”  
“He’s going to feel whatever he’ll feel, Kurt. If he said he was jealous of Adam that’d be fair, right? And, from what you told me, no offense but-- I’ve been… more vulnerable, in a certain way, with you than Adam ever was.”  
Kurt hadn’t thought about it in that way, but she had a point.  
“You don’t think we should tell him?”  
“No I didn’t say that—I don’t know…. It’s just… kind of embarrassing, for me. And I don’t want Blaine to be mad!”  
Kurt nodded. “You know there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, right?”  
Rachel seemed unsure.   
“Right?”  
“Mostly. It’s just…. Private, is all.”  
Kurt nodded. “I get that. It’s… private for me too. But he’d respect it, and I think we need to tell him, even if it’s just to say this happened before and we’re done now.”  
“We?” Rachel blushed.  
“Or… I can tell him, but if I tell him, it’s still going to be awkward for you eventually because he’s moving in in a couple months. I mean, I didn’t know how you’d feel about him knowing he knows. I just think I need to be above board with him, and then, make a judgment together about what’s next.”  
Rachel made a face. “You’re right.”  
“Well, I was going to say we can talk about it more when I get home tomorrow, but… kinda not clear if you’re going to be there, now?”  
Rachel giggled. “If you guess the surprise before, you gotta act like you’re still surprised, okay?”  
Kurt shook his head, amused. “…O-kay.” He really had no idea what was up, except that it somehow involved Blaine—were they going to throw a surprise party because they heard his dad was cancer free? And they weren’t letting him in on that surprise because…?  
Rachel straightened herself up as Santana came back into her view. “Okay…” she said, confidentially, “I’ll tell him with you. We’ll figure out what to say. And if this means something’s changing between us, I’ll be okay. I don’t want you to worry about me—this is the happiest time in your life!”  
“My dad’s cancer results slash regionals audience member vacation has been great but I’m not sure---“  
Rachel scowled. “Just. Stop listening to me, okay. I can’t be trusted with surprises. Let’s talk tomorrow.”  
Kurt nodded. “Deal. Don’t flash money around on the train, it’s later than you think.”  
“Yes sir.” Rachel whispered.   
“Night, Rach. Say good night to Santana from I guess.”   
“I will. Good night.”  
Kurt hung up, grateful she’d at least been understanding about the situation. Now to figure out what this crazy “Surprise” was. We just got back together and already he’s got some kind of surprise in store? Knowing Blaine, it would be heavy on the musical theatre. It wasn’t his birthday or anything. Maybe it was one of Rachel’s dads’ birthdays? But that wouldn’t explain why Santana would come along because there’s no way she’d throw money towards going back home for something like that. Well, I guess I’ll have to see. …


	4. Chapter 4

The whole proposal was beautiful—and overwhelmingly public. Kurt had worked out the surprise in advance and his anxiety over not making a choice he would regret later was intense, but his dad made him feel better about it.  
Afterwards there was a barrage of congratulations and people wanting to talk to them, of course. Most of the Glee kids ended up at a diner after, as no one had money for the other fancy restaurants near Dalton. Blaine sensed Kurt was tiring of all the attention and took it upon himself to walk down to another table of friends, drawing more of the crowd away. The onslaught of well-wishers was finally dying down. Rachel took the opportunity to go over to nudge Kurt.  
“Hey. Maybe we can talk to him about it today? I mean, I’m here.”  
Kurt pursed his lip, uncertain. If Blaine did have any strong feelings about what they had been doing together, it might dampen his joyful day. On the other hand, if they postponed talking to him about it for long, he’d likely have a good reason to be annoyed they were keeping it from him. He shook his head. “Maybe later.”  
Rachel nodded. “Santana’s going back tonight but I’m catching the train in the morning.”  
“I kinda need to get back to New York tomorrow too, this has been the craziest. I’ve postponed so many times now.”  
Rachel smiled. “It was so much fun to be there for this.”  
“I admit I caught a wiff of the surprise—but I wasn’t expecting all that.”  
“It was meant to be.” Rachel mused. “Everything about it was just perfect.”  
Blaine was heading back towards them. It was probably time for Blaine and Kurt to get some alone time. Rachel gathered her purse. “If you want to tell him, let me know? I’ll be at my dads’.”  
“I’ll think about it.”  
* * * *  
Holy shit, we’re engaged. Blaine was being particularly… attentive in the obligatory make-out session after everyone had left. There was a little woods behind the diner and Blaine had suggested they take a “walk,” and well… Kurt was just getting used to being boyfriends again and suddenly they had taken this huge step forward in their relationship. It felt right, but it was a whole lot to process.   
“I love you but I think we need to be careful here…” Kurt murmured, kissing along the nape of Blaine’s neck as he did so. And, they were in nature. Who knows what insects might start crawling up their legs soon? Blaine might find this hot—and judging from his ragged breathing, he did, but it didn’t make a lot of sense. Blaine’s ministrations between his legs were getting him dangerously close to making a mess of his good suit, and it wasn’t like he could in good conscience start really undressing Blaine of his dry-clean-only clothes either.   
Blaine groaned, knowing Kurt was right. He leaned his head against his. “I’m so glad you said yes.”  
“Were you nervous I’d say no?”  
Blaine tilted his head. “I was more nervous about everything going well, for it to be perfect for you.”  
Kurt nodded.  
“Sleepover my place tonight.” Blaine whispered.  
Kurt sighed. “Your parents are never going to go for that.”  
“What? We’re engaged now—they can’t—“  
“Yeah and I’m sure they’re more than a little nervous about us doing this while we’re so young, so we need to limit the number of things they need to get used to right now.”  
Blaine pouted. Kurt adjusted his shirt and grabbed his hand, trying to will his own hard on to go away.  
“We can… continue this at my dad’s house—for a bit, he’ll be back at work for long enough. But my dad’s not going to be comfortable with it either right now. The last thing we need is your parents saying you’re still in high school and interfering with the plan for you to move in this summer or anything--  
“They wouldn’t—“  
“I’m not going to argue with them—“  
“I know, but—“ Blaine faltered. This wasn’t fitting in with his fantasy at the moment. “W-ell maybe you come over after they’re asleep tonight and—“  
“Blaine, things between us may have taken a step forward today, but we’re still going to respect the rules of our parents’ houses, I’m not sneaking around tonight.”  
“We slept together at my house lots of times before.” Blaine defended.  
“Yeah, when we were really sure they weren’t going to be around. Or at least, inside…” Kurt’s smiled a bit, remembering a certain 4th of July barbecue in which he had particular trouble keeping his hands off his boyfriend and they’d managed to tiptoe away for a bit while some neighborhood fireworks had the rest of the family’s attention.  
“They’re going to have to get used to it eventually. We’re totally going to share a bed in New York, aren’t we?”  
“Of course. But I’m still not comfortable with sleepovers at either of our parents’ houses when we both know they wouldn’t like it—“  
“Why do we have to accommodate them being old fashioned— it’s fucking ridic--“  
Kurt turned Blaine sideways and swatted his backside twice, hard. “Because I said so,” he said simply.   
Blaine stiffened at the chastisement, surprised. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. There was no one around, but Blaine felt there was something more humiliating about getting one’s bottom spanked outside where someone could, hypothetically, see. It felt… childish.  
“Young man, if you don’t know how to take no for an answer, you know I’m not going to have any problem taking you over my knee right here and reminding you of your manners.”  
“…Yes sir.” Blaine studied the leaves on the ground.  
“I trust you remember that I spank the proper way?” Blaine felt his face warm, but he nodded. “You need someone to bare your bottom right now or do you think you can stop your arguing?”  
Blaine squirmed at getting scolded. “I—I’ll stop sir.”  
“Good, because I may not have a wooden spoon handy, but I see a number of options for a switch out here if your bottom needed extra attention.”  
Now Blaine felt about two feet tall. “…Y-esssir. I’m sorry sir.”  
“We’re engaged now. We’re going to get plenty of time to see each other naked.”  
“…Yessir.”  
Kurt nodded, satisfied. He took Blaine’s hand and led him out of the woods. This was good, he thought. Blaine might take their being engaged now as an opportunity to test limits, and maintaining expectations would be important.


	5. Chapter 5

As promised, Blaine and Kurt had enough time at Kurt’s house to have some Post-Engagement Sex, even if it wasn’t the marathon evening Blaine had been wishing for. Burt and Carole would be home soon. Kurt laid back on the bed when they were done, wishing as much as Blaine that he wasn’t so responsible. He’d promised to go into Vogue Dot Com the next day, though, which now meant having to take a super early morning train. That wasn’t going to work if he didn’t hit the sack early tonight. And there was the other little issue of Rachel to attend to. It’s not going to get any easier to have this conversation. Just get it over with tonight.  
“Alright, Lover—“ Kurt started.  
“Fiancé,” Blaine corrected, grinning.  
“Fiancé.” Kurt amended. “Time to clean up. We need to get dressed. I have to really get to New York tomorrow, not like the last three times.”  
“I’m not whining, I just miss you when you’re in New York.” Blaine was taking a little extra care now to be respectful with his tone.  
Kurt caressed Blaine’s eyebrow with a thumb, his fingers running down his ear. “It’s going to be different this time,” he promised.  
Blaine took a breath, unsure. He hadn’t meant to bring up memories of their break up today.  
“I know I was a part of what happened last fall.” Kurt whispered. “I can—own that much now.”  
“Kurt, you didn’t—“  
“I didn’t take enough care of you then. I got lost in… my own growing up, a little. But this is forever, now. I’m always going to be a little too into myself, maybe—I’m an only child. Who kinda raised himself for a little bit of time there.”  
“It’s okay, Kurt.”  
“I’m going to make mistakes. I’ll need forgiveness sometimes too.”  
Blaine nodded, touched.  
“But nourishing our relationship is just as important to me as NYADA and fashion—whatever it is I’m doing, I’m going to work harder to make sure your needs aren’t lost in the shuffle. I know you have this fantasy of serving me breakfast in bed all the time someday, but I like taking care of you too. And…” Kurt faltered. “And I want you to know that I want to, even when it’s hard.”  
Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt and Kurt closed his eyes, feeling the soft touch of his lips sliding against his. He allowed Blaine’s tongue to tangle with his a moment, and then gently took both hands against his face and released him. He smiled. “Okay. Time to go to Rachel’s.”  
Blaine smiled, tilting his head. “What are we doing at Rachel’s?”  
“We’re going to have a little talk with her, and then she’s going to drive me back here so you can drive back to your folks’ place.”  
Blaine sighed, not liking that answer much. Kurt raised an eyebrow and he slipped out of the bed, “Yessir,” he murmured, setting about locating pieces of clothing around the bedroom.   
“Good boy.” Kurt praised, smiling. He indulged in watching him a moment, enjoying the view and reminding himself of the commitment they were now going to be making. Life is good.  
“We going to talk to Rachel about when I move in?” Blaine asked hopefully, putting his underwear back on.  
“You’re a little obsessed with the details of that.” Kurt teased.  
“Can’t wait to be really making our life together, is all.”  
“Hmm.” Kurt smiled. “No, we can Skype about that another time. I want to talk to you two together about something else tonight.”  
Blaine’s curiosity was peaked, but Kurt was heading out with his things to the bathroom before he could ask more. He shrugged, buttoning his shirt back up. He took a long breath in, feeling more relaxed today than he had in ages. Everything was going great.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel's dads' greeted them at the door. They said they were happy for them, but definitely seemed relieved to hear that Kurt and Blaine weren't setting a wedding date anytime soon.

"I know I need to focus on graduating, and starting college, it just felt right." Blaine assured them.

Rachel begged them off of her dads' inquisition and took them up to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She sat on her bed and Blaine found a chair by her desk to sit in. Kurt stood, looking at the two of them.

"So what's this all about?" Blaine asked. Kurt and Rachel seemed—nervous?— or something.

"We need to tell you something, Blaine." Kurt said simply.

"We just don't know- how you're going to react." Rachel added.

Blaine looked at Kurt and then at Rachel, confused. "…Okay."

Kurt paced a bit, unsure where to begin. "It's just… sort of intimate."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Did you two-? Oh my God. It's not my business. We were broken up. I know some people—explore—in college. You don't have to be-"

"What are you even talking about?" Kurt interrupted, completely confused.

"No, it's not that!" Rachel jumped in, less confused, but sort of horrified.

"Not what?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"He thinks—"

"You're saying you two didn't… fool around?" Blaine tried to find the most delicate way of putting it.

Rachel laughed in spite of herself. She put her head in her hands.

Kurt groaned. "NO."

"Hey, you don't have to make it sound like you'd be grossed out!" Rachel protested.  
"You said it was intimate! What am I supposed to think?

"She's like my sister! And she's been with my STEPBROTHER, that'd practically be incest, Blaine."

"I mean you've been roommates all year, I just thought—stuff happens-" Blaine raised his hands up, seeing Kurt's scandalized expression. "Sorry. Misunderstanding. You two are just being… awkward is all, what was I supposed to think?"

"No. It's not that." Kurt sat on the edge of the bed next to Rachel. He sighed. Now or never. "Rachel and I have talked about the arrangement you and I have."  
Blaine's forehead wrinkled. "Arrangement? You mean the engagement?"

"No, I mean, about—what happens when you get in trouble."

Color rose into Blaine's face. Rachel was the only one of their friends who knew about that. She had found out by accident, but Kurt had found a way to take advantage of it when she had. It was for the best, he'd said. She helped make sure Finn didn't get into their business. And twice when he had deemed Blaine to be being particularly stubborn, he had even purposely disciplined him again in front of her. It had definitely upped the embarrassment factor. Rachel had asked if he was okay, later—and he had found it sweet. Even if he would concede he totally deserved it, it was sort of nice having someone pity him a little.

"Oh." Blaine thought he knew what they were trying to get at. "I guess I know that… in New York… that may come up again."

"Well, yes." Kurt thought Blaine was being pretty optimistic implying that it only might come up again. "You really are very good Blaine, but college is going to come with transitions and upheavals and… I won't be surprised if you need a firm swat to your backside sometimes."

"Like today?" Blaine volunteered, sheepish.

Kurt nodded.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Well… I know there aren't any walls in the loft." He hadn't actually thought about that in his elaborate fantasies of New York life, but he probably should have. "She's… already… seen you… do that before. If I mess up and she's there… I'll just have to deal with it. I—I'll be fine, as long as we keep it between the three of us."

"Well. That's good." Kurt exchanged glances with Rachel before moving on. "That's not… actually what we needed to talk to you about though. See… after we broke up… Rachel came to me and asked if I could… do that…. for her."

"Do?" Blaine's shrunk a bit as he realized. "Oh."

"And I said yes, because I wanted to help her." Kurt blurted it out all at once, needing to get the awkward part over with. "And I didn't tell you because… well, we were broken up, and it didn't come up in conversation easy, and most importantly, it was something just between us." Kurt paused. "But now, I feel like you should know that… I've spanked Rachel… several times."

Blaine was speechless.

Rachel was blushing. "Do you hate me?" She couldn't take the silence.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"We thought you could be jealous—or, mad or something. I know we were broken up but I'd understand if you—"

"I absolutely would never have asked him while you were together. I never would have intruded on your relationship. I mean, it's not sexual or anything, but it's really private and I just thought—" Rachel was having a hard time talking while also eyeing Blaine for any sign of a reaction. "And—it doesn't have to happen again. I mean, now you're engaged and all. I shouldn't… expect you to agree to this continuing. We just… thought you should know."

There was a long pause. Kurt held his breath. Rachel thought Blaine might rant and rave, but Kurt was more worried that he'd be hurt somehow.

"Is this… something you still want from him?" Blaine asked, very quietly. He could barely give her any eye contact.

"W-ell. I don't know if I really have the right to—"

"If it were up to you?" Blaine pressed.

Rachel pursed her lips. "Uh. Kurt's pretty… stern sometimes."

Blaine nodded.

"He always—I mean it was—" she stumbled over her words, finding it was hard to talk about. "I don't know if I can say I've wanted it much when I've been…" her voice dropped lower, "…put over his knee. But I-"

"You bare her?" Blaine interrupted, looking up at Kurt. He felt kind of guilty for making Rachel uncomfortable, but he had to know.

Kurt nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable himself. "I've been doing it the same way I've always punished you. Mostly with my hand, and she has this hairbrush, so sometimes if she's really…" he trailed off. He sighed. "We have rules, and a safeword, like you and I did back in high school, because I never wanted to risk that I'd be angry and go too far. But basically, when she has trouble with the expectations she agreed to… then she's known I'd follow up with her about it later and that she could expect to be disciplined if I thought she needs it. And yeah, that usually means a spanking o her bare bottom. But this has always just been between us, like we never told Brody, or Finn, or anybody else about it."

Rachel swallowed. "He's been very understanding. I'm kind of… a brat sometimes," she confessed. "And I didn't want some of my… tendencies… to get in the way of my dreams. That's why I asked him in the first place. And usually, after… I felt—better? Not guilty. Ready to move forward. He's… helped me get over some bad habits. Got me to keep up with going to the gym and stuff."

Blaine took a breath.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Rachel asked.

"Okay. I get it. It's surprising, but it's fine."

"Fine as in—"

"If you two think it helps Rachel… it's okay with me if you continue with that."

"Really?"  
"Honestly, maybe it'll be kind of—better? Because there's no way we'd be able to hide it with her right there and—it'll feel less awkward if I'm not the only one. And we can help keep each other out of trouble—remind each other to keep up with our goals. And I get how it's not a sexual thing, so I don't feel jealous or anything."

"If you ever felt uncomfortable about it you know we'd stop." Kurt emphasized.

Blaine nodded. "I trust you."

Kurt took Blaine's head in his hands and kissed him. "You're amazing."

"I'm glad you think so, because you're stuck with me now."

"You're the best." Rachel cheered.

"Well, we'll see how much you think so next time you're in trouble and you remember how you missed your get out of jail free card here." Blaine teased.


End file.
